Katekyo Hitman REBORN!
thumb|300px|Schriftzug in einem Opening zur Varia Arc Reborn!, oder auch Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, wie es in Japan heißt (Katekyo ist die Kurzform für Katei Kyoshi und kann als „Privatlehrer“ übersetzt werden) ist eine Mangaserie der Mangaka Akira Amano. Die Geschichte dreht sich um den Jungen Tsunayoshi Sawada, der eines Tages erfährt, dass er der neue Boss der größten Mafia Familie, der Vongola Famiglia, werden soll. So wird der beste Auftragskiller der Mafia, der Arcobaleno Reborn, zu ihm geschickt um ihn zu unterrichten. Der Manga erschien wöchentlich im Weekly Shounen Jump Magazin. Die einzelnen Kapitel werden zusammengefasst und von Shueisha von Oktober 2004 bis November 2012 als Manga veröffentlicht. Der Manga ist mit 42 Bänden zuende, sowohl in Japan als auch in Deutschland. Der Manga wird auch in den USA und Europa veröffentlicht, in Deutschland wird der Manga vom Verlag Tokyo Pop verkauft. Außerdem lief seit dem 07. Oktober 2006 der dazu gehöriger Anime, welcher von TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt wurde. Dieser umfasst bis jetzt 203 Folgen und ist damit zuende. Reborn ist eine der meist verkauften Mangas des Weekly Shounen Jump und reiht sich mittlerweile in die Kette neben Naruto, One Piece, Bleach und anderen Topsellern ein. Der Anime wurde am 24. September 2010 eingestellt. Bislang gibt es keine offiziellen Angaben darüber, ob der Anime fortgesetzt wird. Plot In der Geschichte geht es um den Jungen Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Sawada, der eines Tages erfährt, dass er der nächte Boss der Vongola Famiglia, der größten Mafia Familie, werden soll. Da alle anderen Anwärter für den Vongola Decimo (Zehnter Vongola) bereits verstorben sind, schickt Vongola Nono, Timoteo, den Killer Reborn nach Japan, um Tsuna auf seinen Job vorzubereiten. Aber Tsuna ist ein Nichtsnutz, Verlierer, wird von den anderen ausgelacht und hat keine richtigen Freunde. Seine große Liebe, Kyoko Sasagawa, scheint für ihn unerreichbar. Als Tsuna von seiner Bestimmung erfährt, will er mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben, wird jedoch unfreiwillig von seinem Lehrer Reborn in die unterschiedlichsten und oft schwierig zu lösenden Situationen gebracht. Seine Methode dabei ist die spezial Munition der Vongola Famiglia, die Kugel des letzten Willens. Mit dieser Kugel wird die getroffene Person „wieder geboren“ und lässt alle Schutzmechanismen herunterfahren, was enorme Kraft und Schnelligkeit hervorruft. So ist die Person in der Lage, ihren „letzten Willen“ zu erfüllen. Mit dem Verlauf der Geschichte sieht man, wie Tsuna von Kampf zu Kampf stärker wird, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Durch Reborn Hilfe schafft es Tsuna endlich auch, sich mit Kyoko an zufreunden und sie wird sogar Teil seiner Familie. Mit der Zeit müssen Tsuna und seine Freunde gegen immer stärker Gegner kämpfen, darunter die Kokuyo Gang, die die Namimori Schüler terrorisieren, später bekommt er es mit der Varia zu tun. Xanxus, der Anführer der Varia, sieht sich als rechtmäßiger Erbe der Vongola und ein Turnier soll darüber entscheiden, wer Vongola X wird. Während der Varia Arc werden Tsunas Freunde von Reborn als dessen Beschützer auserwählt, jeder von ihnen erhält einen Vongola-Ring als Mitglied der Familie. Darunter befinden sich Hayato Gokudera, ein Experte in Sachen Dynamit und davon überzeugt, Tsunas rechte Hand zu werden; der Baseballstar der Schule Takeshi Yamamoto; Kyokos von Boxen besessener Bruder Ryohei und Kyoya Hibari, der Leiter des Disziplinarkomitees der Schule. Des weiteren werden der 5 jährige Auftragskiller Lambo und die junge Chrome Dokuro, welche eine mentale Verbindung mit dem eingesperrten Mukuro Rokudo hat, seine Beschützer. Nachdem sie die Varia besiegt haben, wird der Trupp durch mysteriöse Umstande in die Zukunft versetzt, wo sie gegen die Millefiore Famiglia antreten müssen. Deren Boss Byakuran hat es auf die Vongola Ringe der Familie abgesehen, damit er die ultimative Macht mit Hilfe des Tre-ni-settes erlangt. Da Future Tsuna die Ringe zerstören ließ, bringt er zusammen mit Shoichi Irie die Wächter und Teile der Familie in die Zukunft. Dort kämpfen sie nicht mehr mit normalen Waffen, sondern benutzten ihre Flamme des Todeswillens und Boxen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden versucht Tsuna nun verzweifelt, zurück in seine Zeit zu gelangen. Zu erst greifen sie die Millefiore Basis in Japan an und müssen am Ende feststellen, dass Irie gar nicht ihr Feind ist. Byakuran ruft zum Kampf zwischen Millefiore und Vongola aus, dem Choice Spiel. Als Tsuna und seine Familie dies verlieren, finden sie neuen Mut in Yuni, der Himmel-Arcobaleno. Gemeinsam mit ihr fliehen sie in den Wald von Namimori, wo alles begann. Der finale Kampf zwischen der Millefiore Famiglia und Vongola Famiglia entbrennt und gemeinsam mit ihren neuen Waffen, den Vongola-Boxen, bestreitetn Tsuna und seine Wächter den Kampf gegen die Six Funeral Wreaths. Nachdem alle sicher in die Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt sind, kommen neue Schüler an die Nami-Middle, welche sich auch sofort mit Tsuna und seinen Wächtern anfreunden oder Bekanntschaft machen. Als wäre dies nicht höchst mysteriös, so bekommt Reborn auch noch einen Brief vom Neunten: Tsuna soll endlich die Erschaftszeremonie abschließen. Story Arcs Für den ganzen Artikel siehe: Story Arcs. Die ganze Geschichte ist in Arcs unterteilt. Im Moment umfasst die Story sechs Arcs und zwei Filler Arcs. Dabei ist anzumerken, dass der Future Arc genau genommen Future Arc und Choice Arc umschließt, beide wurden jedoch zur Übersicht halber und besserer Trennung wegen des Arcobaleno Trials Arcs getrennt. Der Primo Arc findet eigentlich inmitten des Choice Arcs statt, da wir dies hier jedoch nicht genau darstellen können, ist er nach dem Choice Arc gelistet. Im Moment teilt sich die Handlung in: *'Introduction Arc' *'Kokuyo Arc' *'Varia Arc' *'Future Arc' *'Arcobaleno Trials Arc (Filler)' *'Choice Arc' *'Primo Arc (Filler)' *'Inheritance Ceremony Arc' *'Curse of the Rainbow Arc ' Hauptprotagonisten Antagonisten Media Reborn! wird nicht nur als Anime und Manga veröffentlicht. Zusätzlich gibt es noch CDs, Light Novels, Video Spiele und eine eigene Radiosendung. CDs Für den ganzen Artikel siehe: Musik. Die Musik in Reborn wurde von dem Japaner Toshihiko Sahashi komponiert, momentan gibt es vier OSTs (Original Soundtracks), in welchen die Musik des Animes enthalten ist. Der erste OST wurde am 20. Januar 2006 veröffentlicht, der zweite am 18. April 2007, der dritte am 20. August 2008 und der vierte und bislang letzte am 15. September 2010. Zusätzlich zu diesen OSTs, gibt es noch mehrere Charakter Songs, welche von dein Seiyuu der einzelnen Personen gesungen werden. Alle bisher erschienenen Songs wurden auch in zwei Complete Collection veröffentlicht. Neben den Charakter Songs gibt es noch eine CD mit den ersten drei Openings und den ersten sechs Endings, sowie eine CD mit extra komponierten Melodien für die einzelnen Charakter, wobei über diese Melodie Sprachsamples des jeweiligen Charakters zu hören sind. Light Novels Bis jetzt wurden drei Light Novels von Reborn! veröfentlicht. Sie wurden im Verlag Shueisha herausgegeben, von Hideaki Koyasu und illustriert von Akira Amano. Die erste Novel "Hidden Bullet 1: Mukuros Illusion's" dreht sich um Rokudo Mukuro, wie er die Kokuyo Junior High übernimmt. Die zweite Novel hingegen beschäftigt sich mit Xanxus "Hidden Bullet: X-Fiamma". Die dritte und letzte Novel handelt von der Millefiore Famiglia und einzelnen Mitgliedern der Vongola Wächtern. ("Hidden Bullet 3: Millefiore Panic") Für den 30. April würde das vierte Novel angekündigt. Kategorie:Akira Amano Kategorie:Shounen Kategorie:Weekly Kategorie:Tsunayoshi Sawada Kategorie:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime